


Constant

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Hannibal hurts, Will heals.





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



Their latest hideout is reminiscent of his childhood, the bush of the forest and the cold nights stirring memories Hannibal has long since buried.

He isn't surprised when the nightmares start, though he had hoped they wouldn't.

He stirs in the bed, making to leave Will, but his movements are stopped by a hand on his wrist, familiar fingers curling around the bone and pulling him back.

“Come,” Will mumbles, still half asleep. He pulls Hannibal to his chest, his fingers sliding through hair that has started to grey.

Hannibal smiles softly at Will’s love, the sensation a constant comfort.


End file.
